Software is often corrected or augmented after and where it is installed. Many times, these updates are applied as patches which modify only predetermined portions of the software.
However, as the augmentation and/or number of patches grows, the ability to manually apply these changes in a timely and accurate manner degrades. At times, installations may use scripts to automate or otherwise assure a correct application of the change.
Over the last several years, software applications have increased in complexity such as those that have been implemented and developed using a web deployable client/server software paradigm, including such functions as accounting, human resources, distribution and materials management application software. Lawson Associates, Inc. of St. Paul, Minn. creates and markets illustrative enterprise software solutions under the LAWSON SOFTWARE trademark that enhance financial, human resources and supply chain management. See http://www.lawson.com/. Oracle Corporation of San Francisco, Calif., SAP AG of Walldorf, Germany, and PeopleSoft Inc. of Pleasanton, Calif. also manufacturer and market similar applications.